


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

It all began with a taunting question: “Aren’t you a little too short to play volleyball?”

The question from Karasuno’s resident skyscraper, Tsukishima Kei. As soon as it left his mouth, you wanted to fight him.

“I’ll make you a bet, _______,” Tsukishima proposed, “If you can serve the ball over the net without me blocking it, I’ll acknowledge that a pipsqueak like you can play volleyball.” You glared at the lankly blond. 

“You’re on, Tsukshima.” He smirked, clearly enjoying the fact that he was getting under your skin. Nothing was more satisfying than when he could poke some fun at you.

The rest of the Karasuno volleyball team looked on in fear, their eyes following volleyball as it bounced from your hand to the hardwood floor. They just knew that I was pretending that the ball was Tsukishima’s head. 

“Here it comes, Tsukishima. Brace yourself.” you announced as you tossed the ball in the air. You hit the ball as hard as you could. 

It sailed over the net and nailed Tsukishima directly in the face.

With a loud thud, Tsukishima fell to the floor. Gasps left the mouths of every team member. You pretended to clean dust off of your hands as you approached him. “How was that? Hm, Tsukishima?”

You wore a proud smirk when Tsukishima glared. “You almost broke my glasses, ______.”

A shrug of your shoulders was your response. “Well, that wasn’t part of my plan,” you retorted holding out your hand, “But to be fair, you did have it coming.” 

Tsukishima took your hand and you pulled him up. “Now you should know better than to insult me, Tsukishima.”

He smirked. “I make no promises, ankle biter.”


End file.
